1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display control of a picture.
2. Related Art
Projectors as display devices have been sophisticated, and the usage scenes have been expanded. Therefore, the knowledge of the users of the projectors about electronic equipment has also varied between the users. As a result, there has occurred a situation in which some users can easily make full use of the projectors without checking the manuals on the one hand, while some users do not know what to do for displaying a picture, or even where in the manual to read for the information on the other hand.
On a variety of functions of the projectors, there have been achieved improvements in usability (user-friendliness). For example, in JP-A-2008-96878 (Document 1), there is described a technology of displaying an image, which makes the user select either of storage media each storing image data, on a portal screen in the case in which the storage media are connected.
In the technology described in Document 1, the portal screen itself is displayed irrespective of whether or not a plurality of storage media is connected although the display content is different. Such a screen has a good chance of being beneficial for the users not skilled in the operation of the equipment, but might rather hinder the usability for the users sufficiently skilled in the operation of the equipment.